


Matrimony

by dragonofheaven07



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofheaven07/pseuds/dragonofheaven07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The proposal, the wedding, and the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matrimony

**Author's Note:**

> Originally in four separate parts, now conveniently posted together~

Jason’s been acting nice today. Too nice, and it’s making Dick worry.

He convinces Dick to skip patrol that evening and stay home instead. Jason cooks some kind of Italian dish that he’s never heard of, with a lot of sauce and bread on the side, and of course it’s delicious. Jason helps him wash the dishes and steals a kiss when Dick’s hands are submerged under the sink water.

“That’s not an ulterior motive I’m sensing, is it?” Dick says, suspicious.

Jason smiles. “None whatsoever.”

They watch a movie. Dick’s choice, a Disney movie, without any argument from Jason. Dick is holding back sobs when the Beast is bleeding and on the balcony. Jason wraps an arm around him, a comforting gesture that he knows Dick likes. And the Prince transforms, and everything is alright again.

When they retire for the night, Jason snuggles to him beneath the sheets. He presses his lips to Dick’s forehead, moves to his mouth. The sex happens pretty naturally after that.

They lie together afterward, Dick on Jason’s chest, soaking in the warmth of their bodies. “Okay, I’ll admit it. There was something behind all this,” Jason says, and a blush colors his cheeks. “Wanted to ask you something.”

Dick turns to him, their gaze in line. “Ask me what?”

“You don’t have to answer right anyway, y’know. If you want to think it over.” Jason’s face is all screwed up, like he’s going to be sick.

“Uh, Jay? You okay?”

“Do you…I mean, will you…fuck.”

“What? Say it again?”

“I said will you marry me?” 

And Jason pulls out a ring hidden near the nightstand. 

Dick sits up, stunned, eyes wide. The dam breaks and he actually starts crying.

“Um, sorry,” Jason says, a bit deflated. He was prepared to be rejected, but it still stung like hell. “I can go—”

“N-No, no! It’s, I…” Dick wipes at the tears, and hugs him. “I’m…happy. So, so happy.” He puts on the ring. “Don’t need to ‘think it over’. Yes. My answer is yes.”

And now Jason feels his eyes getting wet. He holds Dick close, pets his hair.

“I’m glad.”

—

Jason has never been more uncomfortable.

For one, it’s his wedding day.

He’s wearing a three piece tuxedo that Dick picked out, a little blue rose above his jacket lapel. And he hates wearing suits, they’re always too tight and he feels like he’s suffocating. 

Jason turns in front of the full-length mirror in his dressing room, frowns. He’s got a half-hour before he’s…Holy shit, did the time really go that fast?

He curses the necktie, takes it off, and throws it to the floor in a huff.

“Jay?”

A voice on the other side of the door calls him back to reality.

“Hey Jay, can I come in?”

”I thought it was bad luck to see the bride beforehand,” Jason snickers.

“Ha ha,” Dick laughs dryly. He walks into the room and Jason can’t help but think how beautiful Dick looks in his own tux. Dick, unlike Jason, can make a garbage bag look classy. ”Oh, what happened to your tie?

“It fell.”

Dick sighs, “Here, lemme help.” He picks it up and wraps it back around Jason’s neck.

“I look fucking terrible,” Jason whines.

“You look fine,” Dick assures him.

“Y’know, it’s not too late to sneak out. We can still go to some road-side church and get hitched. Elopement. Quick and painless. What do you say?”

“Jason Todd.”

“Dick Grayson.”

Dick adjusts the necktie to his throat. “Tell me what’s on your mind.”

Jason groans. “Alright, fuck…I’m nervous, okay?” He pauses. “There are a lotta people here who don’t like me…”

“Jay.” Dick holds his hand, strokes his fingers, and Jason starts to calm.

“I’m here. I like you.” Dick kisses his hand. “A lot.”

Jason smiles weakly. “I know.” He fishes a red rose from his pocket. He pins it to Dick’s lapel, and kisses his forehead. 

“Believe me, I know.”

—

Jason is at the alter, and he keeps having to remind himself to breath.

He drifts over the audience, many—most, of whom he knew weren’t very happy with him at the moment. He gulps, adjusts the blue rose at his lapel. 

His entourage isn’t helping much. Roy is fiddling with his cell. Babs is keeping her eye on the doorway. Steph is picking at her bouquet. The little bat brat is holding the rings beside him, looking disgustingly bored. 

His heart pounds, he clenches and unclenches his fists, he can’t wait any longer…

And then he sees Dick at the doorway, and he’s beautiful and glowing, and Jason can’t help but smile.

Dick smiles back, waves.

And everything is suddenly alright.

—

The service went on for too damn long, and the priest Jason wanted to give a good kick in the teeth. 

But it’s over. They did it.

Jason is officially a married man.

Wally gives the toast at the reception dinner, along with a few colorful stories that make Jason cringe. He fidgets, his leg bouncing. “How much longer?” he whispers desperately.

Dick holds his hand under the table. “Just a couple more hours. You can do it.”

“I’ll be counting the nano-seconds.”

The congratulations come pouring in, mostly to Dick, some kind enough to address both of them. Roy smacks Jason on the back and Kori says her best wishes in her native tongue. Tim comes over and talks to his brothers, with Conner trailing behind him. Steph and Cass head right to the refreshment table. Damian wanders off, muttering something about practicing his swordplay on the flower arrangements.

Bruce, who Jason was aiming to avoid as much as possible, actually pulls him aside. “If this is some kind of long-winded scheme to get access to the—”

“Relax, Bruce,” Jason says. “This is for real.” He watches Dick chat with Donna and Babs, laughing heartily, two glasses of champagne in his hands. “Yeah. Dick, he’s…”

Jason smiles softly. “…He’s everything to me.”

Bruce seems taken aback at first. Then he pats Jason’s shoulder (were it anyone else, his collar bone would have shattered). “Treat him well,” Bruce says firmly. 

“Duh.”

Thankfully, Bruce stays out of his hair for the rest of the evening.

The couple slices the monstrously elaborate cake, that Alfred proudly baked himself, together. On Jason’s request, they use one of his own knifes. 

When it’s time for the first dance and he takes Dick’s waist, Jason knows instantly it was a mistake letting him pick the music, because he hears the theme for Disney’s ‘Beauty & the Beast’. There’s some snickering in the background and Jason growls at their general direction.

“Keep your eyes on me,” Dick tells him. “Nobody else matters.”

Jason groans, but he takes his husband’s (christ, he can actually call him that) advise. He buries in Dick’s neck, smells his cologne, shuts off all the noise.

The anger melts away, just leaving that vulnerable side he never ever left exposed until Dick came back into his life. It’s a warm, toasty feeling, this kind of love, something Jason seldom had the pleasure of in his youth.

Times were different, now.

—

The night drags on.

Jason manages to fade into the crowd as the alcohol starts flowing more freely, stealing a beer. He sneaks into the garden and finds a seat on a stone bench. In a distance, he can see Damian reworking Wayne Manor’s hedges. 

“Evening, Jay.”

“Hi, Dick.”

Dick sits with him, laces their fingers. “Missed you.”

“Yeah. Me, too.”

“Where’s your tie?”

“Must have lost it,” Jason shrugs, not willing to admit that it had been stuffed in a grandfather clock. ”How’s it like in there?” He gestures the bottle to him, and Dick has a sip.

“Roy and Wally are getting drunk.”

They both hear glass shattering, probably a window, following by sharp howls of laughter. 

“Really.”

“It’s almost done, just a little longer.” Dick nuzzles into him. “Just think about the honeymoon.”

Jason wraps an arm around Dick. “I’m trying.”

—

As they get into the backseat of the limo, Dick tosses his bouquet. And it smacks Tim right in the face.

“Good luck, Conner!” Dick yells out the car window. “Don’t worry, Tim’s just really shy!”

Tim watches them speechlessly as they drive away, his cheeks glowing red, as Conner gives him a dumbfounded look.

—

It’s almost two in the morning when the plane nears their destination.

Dick sleeps on the ride, his head in Jason’s lap. Jason strokes his partner’s hair. He thinks to himself how lucky he is that Dick is his now, and he has the papers to prove it.

Jason gently rustles his shoulder when he sees the small island in view. “Dick, honey, wake up.”

“Hmm?” Dick blinks, rubs his eyes. “We there yet, Jay?”

“Yeah. Welcome to Martinique, babe.”

—

The luggage is thrown in their room, left forgotten as Jason hurries Dick to the beach. The white glow of the full moon lingers above them as they run to the water. 

“All to ourselves,” Jason grins widely, stripping his shirt, then his pants. “Fifty miles in every direction, just you, me, and the deep blue.”

Dick just smiles, taking in the scenery. “It’s gorgeous here,” he says in his pure child-like amazement. 

Jason tackles him to the sand. “Not as much as you.” And he attacks Dick’s mouth. It’s like a millennia and a day since he kissed him so hard, so needy, and Dick is right there, fulfilling those desires. Jason fondles Dick’s groin, and he bucks up at the touch.

“Right on the beach?” Dick laughs a little. “Eager, aren’t you?”

“Beach sex is awesome sex,” Jason cups his face. “I want to share the experience with you.”

Dick leans into Jason’s palm. “It is our wedding night, after all.”

There’s a jolt of excitement through them both, and the kissing resumes as if it was never broken, the warm spray of the surf beside them.

“Y’know, it was always you to me. Had a crush on you when I was a kid,” Jason says. “Never thought the feeling would be mutual. Cried over it, a couple times.”

“Jason…”

“I just wanted you to like me. You were my role model, I looked up to you.”

“J-Jay, slower, slower, please…”

“Don’t know how happy I am, that I get to be with you forever. No idea how happy I am, Dick.”

“Love you…Love you so so much.” Dick claws into his back. “So much, Jason—ngh!” His toes curl into the sand and he arches as Dick comes in sweet agony.

“Dick—” Jason’s body convulses hard, and he grabs onto Dick, combing through his wet hair when he releases too. He falls on his back, his arms still clinging to his partner.

Dick rests his chin on Jason’s chest. “Remember, that time I took you to see the stars over Gotham?”

“Of course I remember. One of the best nights of my life.”

“Still just as beautiful?”

They both stare up at the heavens, all the countless sparkling lights. 

“No.” Jason kisses him again, holds him closer.

“Much better.”


End file.
